Oh my God, you’ll never believe what just happened
by BuzyBee-Bri
Summary: This is a CeeCee point of view on what happens between her and Adam...set after TwilightHeaven Sent. Probably not T, but will be when I update
1. He asked me

**OK, this is my first ever FanFic, so I hope it's OK.**

**All the characters belong to Meg Cabot.**

**Part of the dialogue is taken from Twilight.**

**This takes place after/during Twilight, so there will be spoilers.**

"_God, why couldn't I look more like Suze? He'd got out with me then."_

I leaned into the mirror as I applied my new mascara. Stupid 'sensitive skin' mascara. Why did I have to be albino, and so fat? If I looked more like my best friend, Suze, he'd go out with me then. God, does he have to leer at her _so_ much? Well, I guess he doesn't know how I feel about him. I mean, we've been friends since like forever, which is about as long as I've been in love with him for.

Oh well, at least she's at the auction all day, at least I get to be alone with him.

_Ring._

He's here!

"CeeCee?" Adam seemed preoccupied.

"Yes?" I met his gaze over the table.

"I need to ask you something.

"I know we've been friends for a long time, but recently I've started to feel slightly differently. I didn't want to do or say anything to jeopardise our friendship, but these feelings have become too strong for me to ignore. I know you don't feel the same way, but my feelings are too strong for me to ignore."

He looked me in the eye.

"CeeCee, will you go to the dance with me?"

I gasped. "Um, I have to go to the restroom." I ran out of the room and grabbed my cell.

"Hello?" Suze sounded worried.

"Suze? Oh my God, you'll never believe what just happened." I knew I sounded out of breath, but I didn't care.

"What?" She sounded like she wanted to care, but was too busy. I hoped she was OK.

"He asked me. Adam. Adam asked me to the Winter Formal. We're just at the Coffee Clutch, you know, having cappuccinos-we'd have asked you, only I knew you were at the auction all day-"

"Uh-huh." Oops, I was boring her. Oh well, she'll survive.

"-and he just asked me. Out of the blue. I had to run outside and call you. He's still inside. I just…Oh, my God. I had to tell someone. He asked me." God, I really needed to slow down.

"That is so great, CeeCee."

"I guess I should go back in and say yes," I said. "I should say yes, right? Or should I play hard to get? I don't want him to think I'm too eager. And it _is_ next weekend. Technically, he should have asked me a long time ago-"

She laughed. Ah-hah, she's finally realised what I'm saying. "CeeCee. Are you nuts? Hang up the phone, go inside, and say yes."

"I should, shouldn't I? I just…I mean, I've been wanting this to happen for so long, and now it is, and I…well, I just can't believe it…"

"CeeCee." OK, I get the point.

"Hanging up now". I closed the phone and walked back out. I sat down. "Adam, I have the same feelings." I took his hand. "I always have."

"So it's a yes?" He started to smile.

"It's always been a yes."

And that's when I got my first kiss. Excellent!

It must be the new mascara.

**I hope it's good…I'll update soon when I've got some reviews.**


	2. Bad News

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Adam drove me home in a strange silence. I was confused; he's never normally this quiet. But then I realised how different our relationship must be now.

I felt Adam's hand take hold of mine. I squeezed it, and smiled at him.

"Hey, what's up with Suze?" he asked me.

"I think it's something to do with Jesse, but she won't tell me what."

"Jesse? Who's Jesse?" Adam looked confused. He's so hot when he's confused. "Oh, that dude who lives in her road?"

"Um…yes." I wasn't sure if I should tell him the truth about Jesse yet-I think I'll let Suze.

We pulled up in front of my house. Adam pulled me into another kiss. I was amazing. I've dreamed about this for so long, and never thought it would happen. Well, newsflash: it has.

"Whoa. I still can't believe this is really happening." I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I know. It's wonderful, isn't it!" Adam said with a smile, which grew even deeper as I grabbed hold of his head and pulled him back down.

"OK, I'd better go now, my parents will be wondering what's going on." I reluctantly climbed out of the car.

"Bye, babe." Babe. Wow.

My parent's don't exactly know about Adam. They know we're friends, but they don't think that were anything more, if they knew they'd probably flip out. They're so overprotective, and the only reason they have is my skin. Oh well, at least as they know we're friends; we can just pretend we're going out as friends, like we always have.

I wandered into the house, still daydreaming about Adam, and called out to let my parents know that I was home. They were shouting, but that's nothing new. They're always having fights. I went up to my room, and turned on my computer.

I was checking my email when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I minimised the window, and spun around on my chair as my parents arrived in the doorway. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Sweetie, we have to talk to you." Simpered my mother. God, I'm not five years old-grow up a little, mom. **(A/N: That's so weird for me to say mom!)**

"Shoot." I really can't be bothered with this.

"OK, you may have noticed that we've been arguing recently." Said my father. He seems serious, I wonder what's up?

"Um, kind of..." I had no idea about what to say.

"Well we've decided we'd be better if we had a separation for a while." Replied dad.

**Duh duh dunn.**

**OK, sorry it's short, but I wanted it to end on a cliff-hanger. R&R and I'll update soon!**


End file.
